


Snow Storms

by blackmariahlee



Series: We've Won the Battle, But the War Is Still Going [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Steve Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and tony being there for him, basically i love steve having issues, freak snowstorms are totally a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmariahlee/pseuds/blackmariahlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inter-dimensional, space portals can sometimes cause freak snow storms in the middle of May. What else can you do but bond over wallpaper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Storms

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at Stony and the Avengers fandom in general. Hope it's not terrible?

Tony Stark did not have addic tions . He didn't. Really. What he had were obsessions. Say, he got a really great idea, right? I mean, was he expected to just not work on the idea for 36-48 hours straight until he had every little thought and detail about said idea out in the world and making it work? Please. So it's not that he was addicted to coffee or tea or soda or energy drinks or caffeine. He was obsessed with his ideas. With making things work . Okay, so his current obsession was less about a great world changing invention and more an  idea that wouldn't let him rest. It was his tower, sure. But what with that giant A left standing there, it was starting to feel like  their  tower. And he was going to make it theirs. 

Just so we're clear, this was not about a caffeine addiction. It was really just about redesigning a few floors of Stark Tower to accommodate the Avengers. Some of whom were currently bunking with him already. Though none appeared to be awake at this ungodly hour when his need to finish this was pulling him into the kitchen for more coffee. Bruce surprisingly seemed to keep fairly reasonable hours. Maybe getting too tired was tough on the Other Guy. Tony didn't ask. But he was only too happy to let Bruce rest his weary bones in his tower. He was a little disappointed that he didn't have anyone to science with at 3:27 in the morning but ah well. 

As Tony started the coffee pot and turned to rummage in the fridge, he caught sight of someone standing outside on the balcony. In the snow. It was definitely a freak snow storm. The meteorologists were all going nuts for it. Something about portals into space messing with the atmosphere and whatever. Tony wasn't entirely sure about the reason because, hello, did he look like Reed Richards to anyone? No, thank you. But that didn't solve the problem of why his other house guest was standing outside in the snow at 3:29 in the morning. 

Tony Stark and Captain America had not gotten off to the best start, sure. He liked to blame that on some lingering Daddy Issues and a little bit of Who Does This Guy Think He Is? But it turns out that Tony Stark and Steve Rogers can get along a little better. It had been a surprise to say the least when, the  day after the Battle of New York, and come on. What kind of name was that for a battle? Aliens came from outer space  controlled by a demi-god from another planet and they were defeated by another demi-god, a giant green rage monster, Captain mother fucking America, goddamn Iron Man, and two master ninja assassins. Battle of New York was the best they could come up with. Whatever. Anyway. Steve Rogers had shown up at the tower to formally apologize to Tony for some of the things he'd said. 

"I was wrong about you, Tony Stark." Steve had said with a small smile. "You're a real hero." He had hesitated before putting his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Don't let anyone tell  ya  any different." 

Of course, Tony had given Steve a smirk and told him that he should come hang out at the tower for a while. Wasn't it customary to bond and shit over life and death and epic battles and it had to be better than wherever Steve was staying and come on, I  gotta  introduce you to the 21st century. Steve had shrugged and said, "Why not?" When he came back with a single bag, Tony almost apologized himself for being a dick. But had managed to reign in the urge. 

Tony picked up his coffee and started to head back to his work shop were he was drawing up plans and furniture shopping. He looked again at Steve standing alone in the snow at 3:32 in the morning and sighed. Fuck it. It was worth a shot to try actually bonding with him. His dad was always talking about how great the guy was. And, much to Tony's annoyance, his dad was usually right. 

"Hey, Cap." Tony greeted from the doorway. Jesus it was cold out there. Must be nice to have super serum to keep you warm. Steve didn't respond and Tony frowned. "Cap? Buddy? Trying to make yourself into a  Capsicle  again? I'm not sure it would work in reverse but it's an interesting concept. Never heard of anyone freezing themselves to go  back  in time but what do I know." He sighed. "Steve?" 

"It's snowing." Steve finally answered and it wasn't exactly what Tony was expecting. He raised an eyebrow and took a drink of his now  luke  warm coffee. 

"Just now noticed it? Really, Cap, I thought you were supposed to be a tactician and observant and--" 

"It's May. It's snowing." 

"Yeah, something about the portal fucking up the weather or something. It's been all over the news." Tony glanced out at the city. "What are you doing out here anyway?" 

"I always hated the snow." Steve took a deep breath, holding it in before letting it go. "Back when I was a kid, I always got sick. My lungs hated the cold, Ma would say. I had to watch the other kids play in the snow from my window." He shook his head.  "Not sure I'll ever stop feeling cold. I woke up and it was so cold I thought..." 

"You thought you were back in the ice." Tony finished for him. His coffee was definitely cold by now. 

"I always thought those winters in Brooklyn  were the coldest I would ever be." Steve laughed. 

"Come on, Cap. Let's get you inside." Tony turned to go back in but Steve didn't follow. He sighed. "It's not  gonna  do you any good to stand out there in the cold, Steve. Come inside and help me pick out your wallpaper." 

"Wallpaper?" Steve turned to look at Tony, confused. "I thought wallpaper was outdated and hideous." 

"It is. It suites you." Tony smirked and Steve rolled his eyes. 

"One of these days, Tony..." 

"Straight to the moon? Only if I'm wearing the suit. Now let's go. I need to nuke my coffee and then start finding the most hideous, patriotic wallpaper in the world for every room of your floor. It'll be fun." 

"...Sure, Tony. As long as you promise not to actually wallpaper my entire room with the American flag." 

"I can make no such promise my good sir." Tony mock saluted Steve as the blond walked past him back inside. "Hey JARVIS?" 

"Yes, sir?" 

"Why don't you go ahead of turn up the heat a bit for us." 

"Of course, sir." Tony saw Steve shaking his head. 

"Not sure I'll ever get used to that..." He was glancing up at the ceiling and Tony almost smiled. For someone who was past 90, Steve could get this look of child like wonder whenever he was presented with something shiny and new about the 21st century. It was moments like this that reminded Tony that Steve wasn't 90. He was  23. He was still a kid. 

"JARVIS takes getting used to. Even for people who are used to computers. We'll get you caught up soon enough, old man." Tony put his coffee in the microwave for 30 seconds and considered making more. Steve laughed. 

"Shouldn't you have a little more respect for your elders? I punched Nazis." 

"From Nazis to aliens.  Kinda  funny how that worked out." 

"Funny is one word for it." Steve shrugged.  Tony pulled his coffee out of the microwave and took a sip, sighing at the warmth and  caffiene . 

"All right, Cap. Ready to go shopping?" 

"Probably not." Steve smiled as he followed after Tony. 

"Don't be like that! It's  gonna  be fun! Maybe after this I'll take you actual shopping. Your wardrobe is in desperate need of improvement." 

"What's wrong with my wardrobe?" 

"Just because you are 90 doesn't mean you have to dress like it. For that matter...we should do something about your hair." Tony turned to walk backwards to look at the captain. 

"My hair?" Steve glanced up as though he could see it. Tony stopped in the hallway and reached up, running his fingers through Steve's hair. 

"It's just a little old-fashioned. Think we could update it a bit." Tony shrugged and then realized that he was touching Steve's hair. Like that was a thing that they did. Like Tony Stark could just go touching Captain America's hair when they barely knew each other and he can't make himself look at Steve. They both seem frozen. As though they are back in the snowstorm outside. 

"I guess that couldn't hurt." Steve finally breaks the silence. "Not doing me any good to live in the past." He hasn't moved away from Tony and the engineer chances a glance at him. The captain is watching Tony, his brow slightly furrowed like he is trying to figure out how to work the coffee machine n the kitchen. Tony finally drops his hand away. 

"Yeah, so we'll have to do that. You know, tomorrow or whenever. No big deal." He turns around and starts toward the workshop again. "Now, about that wallpaper. I'm thinking bald eagles, stars and stripes. Oh! Your doorbell will definitely play Star Spangled Man because why wouldn't it?" 

"That's my ringtone isn't it?" Steve sounds amused so Tony turns to give him a smirk. 

"It might be." 

"As long as nobody goes parading around in the old USO dance girl outfits, I guess I can manage." 

"You saying you don't  wanna  see me in a skirt, Rogers?" 

"I...I don't know how to answer that..." 

"In case you're wondering, I have amazing legs. Think Tim Curry in Rocky Horror." 

"I'm sorry, who in what?" 

"Oh man...I am  gonna  have so much fun with you." Tony smirked as he opened the workshop door. "We're  gonna  watch Star Wars and Star Trek and Indiana Jones. Oh! You'll love those. You and Indy have a shared hatred of Nazis. Then again, who doesn't hate Nazis? Probably other Nazis I guess. You have to watch all ten seasons of Friends and I may force you to watch Sex and the City too just to amuse myself." 

"...That sounds great, Tony." Steve has stopped in the doorway and it just kind of staring at Tony like...well...something poetic about blind people seeing for the first time or something. Whatever. It makes Tony a little uncomfortable. 

"Well, we're friends now, right?" Tony raises an eyebrow. Steve has to clear his throat. 

"Right. We're friends now." The smile he gives Tony could probably banish that freak snowstorm and bring the sun back out. Maybe this wasn't the best idea he's ever had...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and any comments or criticism would be very much appreciated! My little Stony shipper heart just finally decided to actually do some writing and I'm hoping to write more in this same timeline...universe...what have you. Because I adore these precious nerds.


End file.
